To date, global gene expression profiles from endothelial cell-specific populations is limited to normal and tumorigenic colon tissue [St Croix, 2000]. There is a need in the art for analysis of endothelial cells from other tissue, so that diagnostic and therapeutic agents for non-colonic tumors can be developed.